Pride Shattered
by Kitana Lunara
Summary: Sebastian is caught snooping through files at the Trancy Manor by Claude and Alois. The Trancy Earl orders Claude to punish the Phantomhive butler in any way he sees fit. So, what exactly does Claude decide to do? One-Shot Warning: Claude/Sebastian. Also, this fic contains the spanking of a demon butler. T for safety(?)


Sebastian sighed as he ran a hand through his ever perfect locks. His mission was to explore the Trancy Manor for evidence that wasn't even there for his master. Ciel losing his memory was so troublesome sometimes. He was currently shifting through records when a large hand suddenly appeared around his neck and shoved him up against a wall. He huffed his discomfort and anger at being disrupted as he let himself relax, knowing exactly who it was.

Golden eyes met ruby red as the two demons looked at each other. Claude smirked widely, hand teasingly tightening. He enjoyed the strangled sound the other demon made as Sebastian began struggling a bit.

"Put me down Claude, I'm simply following orders," Sebastian hissed, bringing a hand up to claw at the one around his neck.

"Master, I've found the uninvited guestssnooping in your files. Whatever shall I do with him?" Claude asked, ignoring Sebastian in favor of looking over to his master.

Alois stood at the door studying the scene before him with one of his sick smiles. The blonde pranced into the room at being spoken to by Claude. All too happily, he reached up and ruffled the trapped demon's hair. In response, Sebastian snapped at the boy's retreating hand a low growl in his throat. To this, Alois pouted.

"Hmm, it doesn't appear that he has any manners Claude. You can teach him some, can't you?" Alois asked innocently, pulling out a strip of leather from his pocket.

Sebastian's struggles increased upon seeing the leather collar Alois had produced. It had a glittering silver tag on it and he dreaded to see what was engraved on it. Since Claude was oh so distracted with Alois, he managed to bring his leg up and kick the other butler off of himself. He landed and straightened his uniform, glaring at Claude who had stumbled back a bit at the blow and was now looking up at him in amusement.

"My, how oblivious you can be Michaelis," Claude smirked, a low chuckle escaping the spider demon.

Sebastian froze as he looked down to see the hand he had left resting against the wall was now covered in spider's silk, binding it to the wall. He tugged on it a bit, but to no avail. The threads were sticky and rather stuck to the wall, leaving no chance of his escape.

"Heh, you really think this'll hold me?" He questioned, knowing that he could break them…eventually.

"Why yes, yes I do," Claude smirked, coming towards the crow demon again.

Sebastian snapped at Claude when the spider tried to reach for the crow's neck again. His ruby eyes were blazing in fury. He showed no pity towards Claude as the other snapped his now bleeding hand away. Hate filled golden eyes met red as they both silently challenged the other to try again.

"Claude, I order you to place this collar on Sebastian Michaelis and punish him in whatever way you see fit for harming you and snooping in my manor!" Alois snapped after seeing the blood, for once not dropping to his knees in tears.

"Yes, your highness," Claude smirked.

"Good," Alois turned on his heel and left the room.

Sebastian glared up at Claude, pulling against the spider thread that bound his wrist again. He wondered what Claude would try to do. Alois had left the order extremely vague and open to plenty of suggestions. He tensed when Claude took his chin roughly though he didn't bite the other again.

"What am I to do with you Michaelis?" Claude pondered aloud a dark smile on his lips. "I could do almost anything really."

"Like I'd ever let you have your way with me," Sebastian spat, struggling to get his chin out of the others grip and release his wrist.

"Seeing you squirm is so amusing…though I'd knock it off if I were you." Claude said, speaking sweetly at first only to drop his voice into a growl as his grip on Sebastian's chin tightened painfully.

Sebastian gasped at the pain, not expecting the pressure to be just under the amount required to break his jaw. Claude pushed his jaw away as he released the other demon. Sebastian reached up and rubbed his now sore jaw when Claude released him and walked away a bit, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You've been such a naughty butler Michaelis. Snooping is so below you. It's an act only a child would perform." Claude taunted, and then his face lit up with an idea causing a dark demonic smile to grace his features. "Maybe I should punish you like a child then."

Sebastian didn't like that smile and he found himself pressing his back against the wall when Claude approached him. He wasn't afraid, no, he was concerned. That smile meant Claude was going to get some sick amusement out of all of this…not that he wouldn't have before.

He struggled when Claude easily pulled him from the wall, snapping the spider thread and bound his wrists together with more of the accursed threads. He couldn't keep his balance when he was thrown onto the bed. He was about to turn around when Claude gripped his feet and bound them together at the ankles.

"What are you doing Faustus?!" Sebastian demanded, frustrated at the loss of his limbs.

"Punishing you," Claude answered simply, pulling the bound demon up and over his lap.

He fastened the leather collar around Sebastian's neck, much to the other demon's protests. He smirked at the engraving on the silver tag. It read Sebastian's name and on the back, stated that he belonged to Claude and Alois and that his address was the Trancy Manor. Claude wanted to scratch off Alois's name, but decided to do that later.

Sebastian struggled vainly when he was draped over Claude's lap face up. He looked up to meet the eyes of the golden eyed butler, silently questioning what he was about to do. His struggles increased when he felt Claude undoing his belt. A sudden slap across the face halted his struggles from shock.

"Behave or I'll punish you worse than I already plan on," The Trancy butler's growl held a firm promise.

Sebastian felt a blush of frustration and embarrassment as Claude removed his pants and turned him onto his stomach. He didn't know why he wasn't struggling. Whether it was the harsh promise of a worse punishment or the way the others glare intensified, he didn't know. He protested when Claude went to remove his underwear, turning to look up at the other butler in confusion and fury.

"What do you think you're doing Faustus?!" He spat, panic flooding him as he feared the worst.

"What my master ordered," Claude shrugged, amused at the pinkish blush on the raven's cheeks.

He slid Sebastian's underwear down to join the crow's pants at his ankles. The revealed bottom was soft and a pale color. Claude found it a pity how much its color would change as he brought his hand down firmly onto it, causing a red handprint to appear. His smirk widened at the surprised yelp he received from the crow demon.

Sebastian grit his teeth as he refused to make any other noises as Claude resumed. How embarrassing to be spanked of all things by the spider demon. It stung more physically than it did sting his pride for that was destroyed and turned to dust the moment he was bound and put on the other's lap.

He whimpered softly when Claude's hand turned into a leather belt. Crying out when it repeatedly hit the same spot over and over again. He mentally scolded himself when he felt tears pricking the corners over his eyes. He was just beginning to think it would never end when he heard the belt being put down on the bed.

He didn't struggle or move when Claude pulled both his pants and underwear back up. His pride was far too shattered and it still hurt so much. He winced when Claude pulled him up to face him, refusing to open his eyes for the other demon.

"Oh Michaelis, come now," Claude sighed, undoing the bonds on the crow's hands and feet.

Sebastian tensed when he was pulled into a tight hug. He hadn't expected it, but he ended up putting his arms around Claude's neck and burying his face in his shoulder. He felt broken and ashamed for letting such a thing happen to him and letting it be done by Claude of all people. How could he possibly return to his master now? He flinched when he felt Claude's hand on his head, fingers lacing through his hair.

"Shhh, I was only following orders. It had to be done." Claude soothed.

Claude was surprised that he felt such pity for the demon in his arms, clinging to him and shaking with silent sobs and tears. He felt bad for what he had done, but it was an order. He waited until Sebastian seemed to have calmed down, shifting the other slightly, for some reason hating how Sebastian flinched painfully and looked up at him with hurt and accusing eyes.

"There there, lay on your stomach. I'll get you some ice." Claude said softly, wiping a few stray tears from Sebastian's eyes with his thumb as gently as he could.

Sebastian half expected ever time the other was going to touch him that he would be struck again, causing him to flinch. He didn't want to lie on his stomach again. It would leave him vulnerable in case Claude wished to resume. Claude didn't give him much of a choice though as he was placed on his stomach on the bed. He watched the Trancy butler leave the room and close the door softly behind him.

He waited for a few minutes until Claude was out of earshot before removing his pants and underwear again to assess the damage done. He winced as the fabric brushed over his bottom and was shocked at the raw, red flesh. It was bleeding in some spots, but just barely. He pulled his pants back up and hid his face into the pillow, refusing to accept that this had happened to him despite the painful throbbing down below.

Claude reentered the room quietly, a bag of ice in one hand, a cold, damp cloth in the other. He made his presence known by sitting on the edge of the bed. Sebastian's red eyes looked up at him, at first in fear and then in anger. The spider was confused at why he felt hurt at seeing such a look on Sebastian's face directed towards him. The crow glared at him all the time, why was it so different right now?

"I'm going to have to remove your pants again," Claude warned. The only response he got was Sebastian returning his face to the bed, silently refusing to look at the other butler.

Claude took this as an ok to proceed and he slowly took them down and carefully removed the blood from the flesh and placed the ice over it. Sebastian flinched and his hand clenched the bed. Claude frowned and got onto the other side of the bed and lay down next to Sebastian. He sighed and pulled the crow to his chest and bent down, kissing the other gently on the forehead.

Sebastian looked up at Claude in surprise. He didn't know what to think. Claude had just kissed him on his forehead. While the act had felt endearing and comforting, he was cautious. The man holding him was supposed to hate him. Why would he do such a thing?

Claude was amused by the confusion in the others eyes. He understood why he had been so hurt by the glares Sebastian had thrown him after the punishment. He planned to see if Sebastian felt the same. He took the crow's chin in his hand and gently tilted his head up so he could capture his lips.

Sebastian froze as Claude's lips met his. He was unresponsive from shock and he didn't know exactly when he started to respond softly, carefully, fearfully. He supposed Claude sensed all this for the spider pulled away and met his eyes.

"It's alright Sebastian. I won't hurt you again." Claude whispered softly, kissing Sebastian's forehead again.

"…Why are you doing this?" Sebastian asked.

"Because…" Claude leaned forward to speak in Sebastian's ear. "I love you."

Sebastian blushed as Claude's warm breath tickled his ear. Those three words rang in his ears as his mind worked to process it. He looked up to Claude in surprise to see the others eyes were soft and sincere. He wasn't sure exactly how to respond. Should he repeat what Claude had said? Before he could think of what to do, the spider's lips took his captive again.

Instead of saying anything, he responded. Putting all he wanted to say into the kiss instead. When Claude pulled away, he was surprised to find one of his hands was intertwined with his.

"Sleep, I'll bring you home," Claude smiled softly, kissing his forehead again.

"But the y-"

"Won't even know I was there," Claude interrupted.

Sebastian didn't exactly believe him, but he felt as though he couldn't keep his eyes open. It was strange to be tired all of a sudden. He didn't need sleep, it was only a luxury. It was only then that he felt a hand massaging the back of his neck, underneath the collar. It was his weakest spot. He was a feline demon alongside his crow attributes. As cat-like as the animal he loved so much. His neck was like his Achilles heel, though only his mother had used it against him. No other demon had gotten anywhere close and if they did, it activated a defense mechanism, not a calming one.

Claude smiled softly to himself as he watched Sebastian slowly relax under his massage. He had guessed Sebastian may be a feline demon, but hadn't expected the assumption to be correct. He figured Sebastian wouldn't know that only his mother and his lover could bring this effect on him and he planned on keeping the information to himself.

It didn't take long before Sebastian was unconscious. Claude easily picked up the other, placing the ice pack on the windowsill before he jumped out and began sprinting towards the Phantomhive Manor as soon as his feet touched the ground. It was only a matter of minutes before he arrived at his destination and snuck into an unlocked window on the ground floor. He made his way to Sebastian's room by following the scent of the other demon.

He laid Sebastian in his bed after removing the butler's tailcoat, vest and tie. He also undid the top few buttons on the others dress shirt and carefully put his gloves on the bedside table, draping everything on the back of the chair in the room. He glanced to the peacefully sleeping demon for a moment, debating with himself over staying or returning to the Trancy manor. He leaned down to give the other one final kiss on the forehead when a hand came up and latched onto his lapel. He chuckled softly at the limb, knowing Sebastian was still rather deep in sleep and gently pulled it off, slipping out of his own tailcoat, vest, tie and gloves. He also undid the first buttons on his shirt before removing his shoes and lying next to Sebastian.

It was amusing to him as the other instantly migrated to him, seeking the warmth Claude provided. He put an arm over Sebastian and settled himself.

"Alright, but just tonight," He whispered to the other, deciding to also take the luxury of sleeping.

Both demons slept peacefully for the first time in centuries. Neither were haunted by visions of their pasts or assumptions of the future. Just pure, innocent sleep.

* * *

**Lunara: I'll admit it. This is my favorite pairing from Kuroshitsuji and I'm a complete sucker for uke!Sebastian *guilty*  
This came to me as I was thinking, there's a lot of fanart/fanfics with Sebastian spanking someone, but never Sebastian getting spanked so…well, I figured I'd attempt writing something to change that. Please let me know what you think~ I really appreciate it.  
Oh, also I did this without a beta(no surprise there I suppose) So, if you notice any typos or mistakes that I missed do let me know and I'll fix them! **


End file.
